Breathing
by Blooming Cosmo
Summary: Breathing doesn't hold the same meaning for Starfire any longer. RobStar.


**Title:** Breathing  
**Author:** DiamondDustPixie  
**Pairings:** Robin and Starfire  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the characters. I just own the funny ideas in my head.  
**Summary:** Breathing doesn't hold the same meaning for Starfire any longer.

Silence. Patience. Stillness. Simple words, with simple meanings, but when put to better use they became powerful. They had a powerful effect on her as she continued to float in the air, her legs folded indian style with her thumb and index fingers connected while raised above her knees. When she was by herself, the words held meaning, but the slightest distraction pulled her out of her meditation. Even thoughts such as these plagued her mind. She had no idea why it was so difficult to keep her concentration. She was following the actions her team mate had demonstrated on numerous occasions, but she couldn't seem to feel the sudden rush of inner peace. Inner turmoil was what she felt. The reason? She wasn't really sure at the current moment.

She moved her head only slightly, her ruby red hair spilling forward over her shoulder and drapping lightly on her chest as she performed this action. It was becoming frustrating now. She found it essential to keep her emotions in check like Raven. Many things had been clouding her mind, and making it very difficult to partake in battles with her friends. It had to be the confusion she constantly felt around iher/i Robin.

Her eyes flew open upon that selfish thought. She suddenly felt shame for thinking that way, and a faint pink shade graced her features. It wasn't like she could stop herself from feeling this way. The feelings had developed on their own. She just chose to follow her instincts, even though they sometimes made situations more unbearable then they were meant to be.

It was useless now. Her mind was all over the place at this moment, and the more she thought about trying to meditate, the more she thought about other things that were bothering her. She lowered her hands into her lap, keeping her same floating position as she finally slouched foward. This was madness! At this rate, she would eventually end up feeling worse than when she had begun.

Her ears suddenly perked at the sound of a frustrated grunt. Emerald eyes began to search about her almost as if the sound was coming from her own room. When nothing had appeared before her eyes she stood, and placed her feet carefully on her plush pink carpet. If she couldn't get back to meditating she might as well try find out where the grunt came from. She did have a pretty good idea whose lips the frustrated sound had come from, but she wanted to confirm her theory.

She pressed the heel of her foot forward awkwardly before stepping forward with the next. Her foot had fallen asleep, and funny sharp pricks shooting up her left leg caused her to limp toward her door. She leaned against the door to take the weight off her left foot and waited a few seconds to let the blood rush back into it before she pressed the side panel to allow her door to open.

She leaned forward, her hands holding one side of the door frame as she examined the hallway.

Empty.

The lights flickered above her, but a solid light met the corner of her eyes. At that moment she was sure who it was. That light only came from the one place she only visited when she had to.

_"The training room..."_ she thought automatically, "He must be busy..." The words had escaped her lips unintentionally.

Her hands made their way behind her back where she clasped them together. She tried to put a simple smile on her face and began to walk forward quickly. As she got closer, the louder the grunt was. And she was certain that by each sound, the attacker was beginning to lose his focus.

Her eye brows furrowed forward when she no longer heard thuds. Has he given up already? That didn't sound like the person she admired at all. Maybe he...

Panic soon flashed past her eyes. Without warning, she sprung forward, her body forgetting how to fly as worry set in. Had he injured himself? If he did, she almost felt as if it were her fault for not getting there sooner. Her stupid foot. It just had to fall asleep and waste her time. Even if she was over reacting, she would only feel better knowing that he was safe.

Then she paused, out of breath. She looked in and didn't see him right away. Where did he...?

"Starfire?" a voice called from the corner of the well equiped training room, "You look frazzled. What happened? Is there trouble?" he immediately put together as he became more alert.

She quickly shook her head trying to form the words in her head before speaking.

"Robin! I-I was just confirming my theory..." she uttered awkwardly.

A grin tried to make its way on her face to hide the frantic look on her face.

Robin only raised his brow at this. He had known her for too long to be fooled by a simple lie like that. The sound of her voice gave it away. She sounded scared, and as he tilted his head to get a better glimpse of her, he could note the uncertainty in her eyes. It wasn't like she was going to tell him right away what was wrong, and he didn't want to push answers out of her if she was not ready to speak. He tried to put the pieces together himself, and soon came up with a plausible reason for her to be wondering around in this section of the tower in such a state.

Raising one palm upward, he motioned her to come toward him.

She hesitated at first, but eventually came toward him.

"Yes?" she asked with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Turn around."

The command was simple, but Starfire was not sure what his intentions were. He repeated himself again and she turned, her back now facing him. More confusion came when she felt something wrap around her waist protectively.

"Relax."

Her body remained stiff as Robin's left arm remained around her waist. His other hand snuck upwards until it rested firmly on her collar bone. He could feel her sudden sharp in take of air when his arm moved.

"Robin, what...?" she began, but she could hear him breathing next to her ear.

"Star, don't think about what I'm doing. Just follow me. Trust me," he said reassuringly.

Her heart was racing now. It would be a while before she could relax in this position. Her back was pushed against Robin's lean body, and almost all thoughts left her mind. The only thing in her head was what she was witnessing now. This had to be a fake Robin. Never had he done something like this. Perhaps...

"Close your eyes."

It felt feather light as the words reached her ears. It was almost entrancing, and soon she found her eyelids dropping. They finally shut, but she was still there.

Robin's hand traveled to her sternum, where he held her up straight. He was prepared to give her more commands as he held her.

"Inhale..."

Silence.

She heard nothing. All she could hear was their breathing. It didn't match though. Her breaths were much faster then his. She could tell since her heart was still trying to calm itself. It was all she could concentrate on. Her breathing. Their breathing.

"Exhale..."

Patience.

His voice held it well. He knew she was still surprised, so he waited for her to calm herself. He continued speaking each command, and could soon feel her heart rate comming back to normal. He could sense his heart beat along with hers, it pulsated from where his hand rested, but it still wasn't matching his. It would take a few more minutes, but he was willing to wait for her.

"Breathe...whenever you feel lost, breathe...if you are unsure of yourself, breathe. Always remain calm in any situation...if you don't..." he never finished those words. His arms held on to her tighter, almost out of fear. His arms told her everything.

Stillness.

She never uttered a word from the time she had closed her eyes. Everything was gone, and the turmoil once within her was slowly becoming nothing. It almost felt natural now, both now in time with the other as they stood against eachother...breathing.


End file.
